From Off To On : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: "Getting lost in your head is the best place to get lost in." AU Oneshot. Rated for Alcohol, Drink/Driving, Incest, Alice in Wonderland and Breif Smut, Yaoi and Lemons


**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; BRIEF LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE) AND DRINK/DRIVING. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A BRIEF SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY OFFEND SOME.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Hurt / Comfort / Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Summary:  
>"Getting lost in your head is the best place to get lost in."<p>

Rated M for:  
>NaruSasu, Alcohol, DrinkDriving, Incest, Alice in Wonderland, Breif Smut, Yaoi, Lemons and a Love Confession of Sorts.

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; BRIEF LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE) AND DRINK/DRIVING. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A BRIEF SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY OFFEND SOME.**

* * *

><p>From Off To On<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood outside, waiting in the cold. And even though his parents were home, and he had no-where to go, Sasuke would wait forever in this cold. He had gotten into a row with his father, and no surprise it was either. And after running out the house, and down the street, Sasuke pulled out his phone and called his best friend.<p>

"Naruto, I'm thirsty."

He didn't need to say much more, because Naruto knew what he meant.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Come find me." And then he'd hang up, before Naruto could say anything more. Because Sasuke knew that Naruto could find him. Naruto always found him.

Sasuke walked a little more, listening to the sound of snow crunching beneath each step he made. He listened to the wind howling past his ears, and the sound of cars zooming past before fading into the distance. He watched the dark sky above him, and traced the stars, and the moon and the clouds with dark obsidian eyes. And he'd wait, walking through the cold snow, feeling the wind on his face, and waiting… waiting to be found again.

His eye light up with the bright light of a car's lights, and Sasuke knows he's been found again. The car pulls up, and he swings the door open.

"You took your time." He smiles, ducking his head as he gets into the car.

"I needed to get your drink, didn't I?" Naruto replies with a smile, reaching one arm into the back of the car, before pulling out a bag that clinks with what's inside. He hands Sasuke the plastic bag, and he takes it with an appreciative nod.

"Thanks." He replies, pulling out a bottle of whisky from the bag. He takes the bottle out, opens it and hands it to Naruto. Naruto takes the bottle of whisky by the neck and takes one bitter sip.

"It's strong," He comments, cringing as he steers the wheel with his other hand.

Sasuke opens another bottle of whisky, and takes his own sample of the golden liquid. "Good, I need something strong."

He takes a long drink from the bottle, feeling the cool liquor washing around in his mouth, and dancing across his tongue before swallowing it. The alcohol burns down his throat, and into his chest, his lungs and heart feel hot. Naruto was right, it's strong.

They both sit in the front of Naruto's car; Naruto's old, orange car. They sit together in silence, and it's a comfortable silence. Naruto keeps driving, occasionally taking a sip from the whisky. He knows it's wrong to drink and drive, they both know it. Yet they continue to do it. Naruto doesn't know where he's going, he doesn't know where they're driving to. They're just driving, and drinking, hoping to get lost.

Sasuke's bottle is already half empty, so he looks over his shoulder to look at the floor of Naruto's car at the back. There are plenty of more bottles and alcoholic drinks to last them the whole night, and so Sasuke smiles at Naruto even if his blond friend didn't catch the affectionate gesture before turning back to face the front. Sasuke watches Naruto, he watches him drive, and he watches him drink. He watches the light from cars and streetlamps dance over his tanned face, and Sasuke smiles because Naruto has never looked so beautiful.

Naruto can feel Sasuke's dark eyes watching him. He can feel Sasuke's smile on him, and it distracts him from the road, so he stops to glance over at the raven by his side.

"What?" He asks as an embarrassed grin creeps over his lips.

"Nothing." Sasuke replies, taking a hold of the whisky in his hand as he throws it back. "I was just thinking you looked beautiful tonight."

The corniness, and so-not-Sasuke comment makes Naruto chuckle, because he knows it's the alcohol talking.

"What!" Sasuke questions in defence, feeling a little pissed off at the blonds' laughter.

"Nothing." He simply replies, and the conversation suddenly feels repetitive. So Naruto presses a button on his CD player in the car, and a song starts to play.

.

.

.

_The Knife – From Off to On_

The perfect song to get lost in.

"I love this song…" Sasuke mumbles to himself as he slumps a little more into the seat. He stares out of the windscreen with sorrow filled eyes, which Naruto detects, even though he's driving.  
>The look in Sasuke's eyes is almost dead and lifeless, and it is enough to make Naruto's soul weep because Naruto understands his friend's pain, he understands his sadness and his anger. And even though Sasuke would never admit it, he knows Naruto knows, because they are somewhat alike in many ways.<p>

Naruto silently nods and thinks to himself, '_That's why I put this song on_.'

It's odd how a single song can change who you are. It's odd how a song can make you feel alive, make you feel unstoppable, and believe that any and every dream you have ever had can come true. This was how these songs made Sasuke feel; It made him feel like he could do **anything**, like he could be **anything**. It made him feel like he had the world at his feet. It really is odd how one song can make you feel.

Naruto sighed to himself, the liquor was getting to him, and even though he didn't have any intentions on getting Sasuke more drunk than he should, Naruto handed his unfinished bottle of whisky to his friend.

"Here," He says, eyes still on the road with his arm outstretched towards Sasuke. "Drink the rest for me, I can't hack it right now."

Without saying anything, Sasuke takes the bottle and throws a bit of it back, enjoying the hot rush of alcohol burning down his throat.

Naruto knows it's wrong. Sasuke knows it's wrong. But this is how they get their closure. The alcohol is their therapist. The bitter taste of the whisky is their comfort, and the hazy daydream is their way of forgetting… Forgetting all the bad things. All the things they could never do. All the people they lost, and all the things they wish they could be, or do, but never can.

"Love is such a bitch," Sasuke suddenly mutters. His words already seem to be slurring. He's already drank too much, and they haven't yet found a place to pull up to.

"I agree, it sucks balls; Big, fat, hairy balls." Naruto replies.

"I hate it…" Sasuke adds, with that dreadful tone of his; That dark tone, full of sadness. "Why do we even want love? Hmm? Why do we feel the way we do? Why do I have to love him Naruto, why? How can I stop loving him Naruto, how? When will this feeling go Naruto, when? Naruto…"

Naruto bites his lower lip in frustration. He knows who Sasuke's talking about. He knows who it is his best friend loves, but can never have. He knows too well, because he's known Sasuke too long.

"I mean, I know he's my brother, and I know it's wrong… But I love him so much Naruto, I really do."

Naruto always knew Sasuke loved his older brother, after all, there wasn't a person that didn't. Naruto also knew that Sasuke was gay. He knew for a long time, in fact he knew before Sasuke even did! It was because they were friends, brothers on a spiritual level. They were connected. And Naruto knew he always loved Sasuke. More than a friend, and more than an unrelated brother. But he'd never dare confess it and ruin what they had, because he knew that Sasuke was already in love with someone else.

"I can't help it though. You know? You can't help who it is you fall in love with, can you?"

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he listened to Sasuke's voice, wishing he could help ease his friends pain in some way. But he knew that he couldn't, because what they were doing right now was an attempt to erase pain. And it wasn't a life-long effect. The drugs, the alcohol and the music could only last too long before sorrow and hurt seeped into their souls once again. It just couldn't be helped. They both knew it, but whatever it took to take away even just an inch of their hurt was good enough.

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer from Naruto, he didn't need it. Just to have Naruto be there, and listen to him was more than enough for him. For as long as he can remember, Naruto has always been there for him. Naruto's been there for him through his best, and his worst. Mostly his worst, because Sasuke doesn't remember if he even had his best. But he had his best friend; Something he knows will be there for a lifetime. Because Naruto promised him that, he promised "_**forever**_" and "_**till the end**_". Through all the suicide attempts, all the cuts that were too deep. And all the pills that were too many, and even the rope he wore around his neck like a necklace. Naruto was there through it all. Naruto was the one who saved him on countless occasions. Naruto was the one who brought Sasuke home, because that's what he promised. He promised he'd bring Sasuke home, no matter what. and all Sasuke did was run away again, with a bottle of pills in his hand, and a blade in his pocket, looking for the land he lost when he was young… "_**Getting lost in your head is the best place to get lost in**_" was Sasuke's perfect advice for as long as each could remember, and Sasuke lived to his advice as best as he could. Some who knew Sasuke as well as Naruto did (though there were not many) would call Sasuke; Alice. He was the dark Alice. The Alice with hair as black as a Raven's feathers, the Alice who was a male, and who had too many problems, the Alice who took too much of the juice that read, 'drink me' and the cake that read, 'eat me'. Sasuke was their worlds' Alice, their Alice of a boy who got lost inside his mind, the Alice who drifted away from their world, and flew to another. The Alice with too many problems, he was an Alice who was too old for his Wonderland and tea parties, so Wonderland for Sasuke was a dark place, even darker than the real world.

Sasuke was a difficult person to read, because everyone who knew him could not see what thoughts lurked behind ebony eyes. They couldn't see the pain and sorrow he kept locked deep, deep inside his heart that was somehow locked away, the key discarded into his older brother's pocket. Waiting for the day his brother finds that old key, and uses it to set Sasuke's heart free, or to use and abuse that beautiful tender soul. Too weak from years of being locked away, so that it is almost too fragile to even function anymore. Oh, how Naruto pitied that poor boy's soul, Sasuke's soul, for he did not know of its fate…

"I wish I could take away your pain Sasuke," Naruto says without even thinking properly. They pull up to a cliff, and out of the windscreen they can see the whole city. "I know you love your brother, and I know that there is no-one else that you could ever love. But please, let me help you."

Sasuke knows what Naruto is saying. He knows it well. They had tried it before, they had attempted to take away Sasuke's pain, and at first, they almost did. But for Sasuke, sorrow is his only other friend. So he does not know if Naruto's idea is a good one. "I don't know," he replies slowly. He's being honest.

Naruto sighs in his seat. He is relaxed, he is calm, but he is also saddened. "Please, let me try." He pleads, staring at the steering wheel.

Sasuke is silent once again. He says nothing, until he looks at Naruto and Naruto looks at him. Their eyes connect, and it is there; that feeling of need, and that feeling of sadness. They both have pain they need to get rid of, and the alcohol can only erase what is inside their minds, for now it is their bodies that need to forget. Without hesitating longer, Sasuke places the whisky bottle at his feet in the car and leans over to Naruto's side.

Naruto can smell the whisky in Sasuke's breath as he feels the Raven's lips grow closer to his own, and with an intense need for something to hold, something to love, Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's abdomen in a tight embrace.

He'd never say it out aloud, but in Naruto's mind he is telling Sasuke he loves him. And he's being honest.

Their lips finally meet, and Naruto can taste the alcohol on Sasuke's pale lips. The taste is almost toxic, and Naruto swears that he can feel their pain flooding away to a place far, far away. Sasuke kisses harder onto Naruto's cold and chapped lips, he kisses with force, because he wants more from their bitter kiss. He wants to feel something from it, and to feel the sparks that he knows is between them. So he slides a warm tongue across the parting of his friend's lips, asking for entry into the warmth of Naruto's mouth, and to find the wetness of his tongue and the taste of his alcohol stained breath.

It isn't soon that Naruto allows entry into his mouth, after enjoying the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his lips, and kissing that tongue and those lips that taste of something so sweet, and so foreign. He then parts his lips, and feels that tongue leap into his mouth, and feeling it wriggle against his tongue. Sasuke's whisky tongue meets with Naruto's own tongue still dancing in liquor as they each entangle moist organs into a wet embrace of sliding taste buds.

They kiss. They kiss long, and they kiss soft. Lost in the sensations, mixed with alcohol and a heavy heart. Their hands roam against each other's bodies, enjoying the shape. Clothes are discarded, and two hot bodies move into the back seat of Naruto's old, orange car. More clothes are flung around until naked flesh is unleashed, hard and oozing with want. Tongues taste, and tongues entangle. Mouths fill with flesh, and liquid of other sorts is released. Blushing cheeks are dim in the shallow light, trees dance outside, and the music in the CD player continues to play. A gentle hand with affection caresses one pale cheek. Blue eyes meet with almost-black, lips meet and kisses are replayed, but never the same. Emotions are embedded deep with each pressing of his lips, and each touch of the blonds' fingertips, they leave small marks, marks of a love that has yet to be rejoiced.

"I love you," a simple whisper, true and with no surprise, leaves a Raven lost.

"I love you too," he whispers back, and he's being honest.

* * *

><p>AN: We all need closure. We all need to get lost in our heads sometimes, but please, don't drink and drive at the same time. Thank you.


End file.
